El final de una historia no siempre terminara en felicidad
by 1987luna2012
Summary: En una historia de amor después de varios sucesos siempre termina en felicidad... Pero que pasa cuando eso no sucede en vez de que triunfe el amor esta linda historia termine con odio, resentimiento... ¿Será que se pueda cambiar esa realidad del odio al amor o del amor al odio?... Espero que me acompañen en esta pequeña historia
1. Chapter 1

**Acompáñame en esta nueva locura entre Serena y Darien… **

**Por cierto es mi primera historia…. Espero que les gusten. **

**CAPITULO UNO**

"EN UN CUENTO ENCANTADO AL FINAL SIEMPRE TERMINA CON ESTA FRASE… Y FUERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE", pensaba Serena Tsukino en un día soleado, sentada en una banca del parque número 10, su mirada era nostálgica cuando observaba pasar frente a ella parejas felices, enamoradas,

- sí que ellos encontraron a su amor perfecto y consiguieron la bendita frase… Y fueron felices para siempre – suspira Serena resignada.

Serena en si es una mujer muy linda, su piel es blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, sus cabellos son como el oro pulido agarrados en dos chonguitos, sus ojos es el color de un cielo soleado, pues si, una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, porque no decir era la representación de la diosa griega Afrodita pero Serena a ser muy hermosa también poseía un corazón grande, su presencia iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, una persona muy alegre, solidaria, amigable.

De tanto pensar, Serena se pone de pie al escuchar el llamado de su mejor amiga y por qué no decir su hermana gemela, Mina.

Mina Aino un mujer con un carácter alegre, extrovertida pero eso si con un gran corazón, su cabellera es de color del sol y sus ojos son azules, las dos estudiaban en la misma Universidad de Tokio, una de las universidad de Japón conocida por ser clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa del país y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.

Ahí las dos estudiaban Medicina, Mina quería ser Ginecóloga mientras tanto Serena estudiaba para ser Pediatra, iban en el tercer año de su carrera, siempre andaban juntas, estudiaban juntas, porque no decir que conseguían novios juntas y así, todo hacían juntas, unas verdaderas amigas.

Mina llegaba al parque corriendo y gritando – Serena Serena, oye amiga que te pasa por que estas tan nostálgica, deberías estar alegre, en este día.

Hay Mina no me molestes este día, ya que no estoy de humor para escucharte, le decía Serena con mala gana, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- por cierto si fuiste a ver las materias que nos toca para este semestre de la universidad, porque si no lo hiciste Mina te juro… - Mina no le deja terminar la frase y le responde – sí, sí, si fui a la universidad y tenemos Obstetricia y ginecología, Pediatría, Radiología y medicina nuclear, Aparato Respiratorio, Farmacología Clínica, bla bla bla… por cierto no te comente tenemos que ir al Hospital donde trabaja la mama de Amy, ahí comenzaremos hacer nuestras prácticas, lo bueno que vamos a estar juntas, después de que se cambió de universidad Amy ya no la vemos muy seguido…

- Wao eso me parece muy interesante y si Mina tienes razón volveremos a ver a Amy y podremos salir como ante lo hacíamos

Amy Mizuno una chica que siempre le gusto estudiar, por supuesto muy aplicada en todo lo que hacía, siempre quiso ser como su madre, una doctora de gran altura en su profesión y conocida por todo Japón, Amy desea ser cardióloga, con el objetivo de tratar de salvar a todas las personas que sufren del corazón, tomo interés en esta especialidad de la medicina después de haber perdido a su padre de un ataque al corazón, sí que fue un momento muy doloroso en su vida, Ami a más de ser una muy buena estudiante, es una chica muy jovial su cabellera es corto de color azul y sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabellera.

Mina, Serena y Amy no eran las únicas amiga sino tenían dos más, Rei Hino una joven muy bella, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos negros violetas, a ella siempre le gusto diseñar ropa y por eso se encuentra estudiando en Inglaterra, en Central Saint Martins y Lita Kino una joven muy linda, con una cabellara color castaño ondulado como el color del otoño y sus ojos color verde, le gusta cocinar y por eso se encuentra estudiando gastronomía en Italia en una de las Escuelas más prestigiosa en Parma, Academia Barilla, las dos se encuentran ya en el último año de su carrera, por esa razón las dos no pueden compartir con Serena, Mina y Amy.

Las cinco siempre han sido inseparables, han estado en las buenas y en las malas, son como los cuatro mosqueteros pero en vez de cuatro son cinco mosqueteras, "Todos para uno y uno para todos", ese era el refrán en todas las circunstancias de la vida.

Y así tanto Serena como Mina recordaban a sus amigas, iban caminando por el parque – Serena veo que ya no estas malhumorada, tenías la cara como perro rabioso, y creo que eso no te queda, además si sigues con esas actitudes te vas a convertir tan fea y arrugada como la odiosa de Beryl.

Jajajajajaja- Serena se echa a reír – hay Mina tu siempre sales con tus ocurrencias y comparaciones y no ya no estoy de mal humor, solamente a veces por ilusionarme con personas que no debo me doy cuenta que soy muy tonta, pero bueno así se aprende, además muy pronto vendrá mi príncipe – Serena pone una cara de dramatismo y dice – y me dirá mi bella y amada princesa de los cuentos de hadas quieres compartir conmigo el final feliz de los cuentos de hadas, quieres ser mi bestia y yo tu bello…

A finalizar el dramatismo las dos se echan a reír… Hay Serena como veo que ya estás de buen humor porque no nos vamos a chupar un helado en el centro comercial pueda que ahí este tu bestia príncipe…

Está bien acepto tu invitación querida amiga yo te invito y tú me pagas jajajajaja… Las dos van con dirección al Centro Comercial y compran su helado Serena pidió el sabor de chocolate en cambio Mina pidió el de fresa.

Mientras esperaban que les de sus helados correspondientes – Por cierto señorita, ese comentario de Berly no te acepto recuerda que este semestre fue escogida como reina de nuestra escuela, así que no es fea, al contrario es muy hermosa y si un poquito odiosa, le decía Serena a Mina y ella le responde hay Serena tu siempre vez a las personas tan buenas, esa ingenuidad te ha hecho pasar cosas muy feas, bueno allá tú con esos gustos más feos ya me imagino como será tu bestia – Serena se ríe a ese comentario, hasta que les entregan sus helados.

Al momento de salir de la heladería, Serena sin darse cuenta se tropieza con un chico muy elegante, el lleva puesto una gabardina de color negro,

Serena al darse cuenta que su helado estaba en el suelo, comienza a molestarse.

Hay disculpa lo siento, no te vi – Serena estaba furiosa y le responde

Si ya me di cuenta que no me viste, acaso estas ciego y si lo estas sería bueno que te compraras unos lentes para que aprendas a ver

– Disculpe señorita la que tendría que comprarse los lentes es otra persona y esa eres tu - le dice este chico de una manera arrogante y presuntuoso.

Serena ya enojada le contesta - Ah siiiii acaso me estás diciendo ciega, eres un bobo aprende a caminar mirando bien con esos ojos que tienes, en tu cara, hazlo funcionar para algo.

Mina a ver que no paraban de discutir, parecían novios en plena pelea se dio cuenta que toda la gente comenzaron a amontonarse para ver que sucedía, y ella intervino – Ya paren no se dan cuenta que están haciendo el ridículo

Pero Mina ya viste lo que paso, ese muchachito – le señala con el dedo – me boto mi helado al suelo

En cambio el chico con su arrogancia le dice – sí, haz que cierre la boca a tu amiguita, que solo hace berrinche por un helado. Mejor dicho me voy. Por cierto no soy ningún muchachito, muchachita.

El chico mientras iba caminando, se despedía con una sonrisa pícara.

Serena muy furiosa coge el helado que queda en el suelo y lo lanza, al momento de lanzar el helado se da cuenta que cae en la gabardina que llevaba el chico puesto, cuando Serena vio que le llego se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar jalándole la mano a Mina y escabulléndose entre la gente.

El chico a darse cuenta que Serena le lanzo el helado regreso a ver pero ya no la encontró

Hay esta muchachita sé que lo volveré a ver y me la pagara… será ojo por ojo diente por diente… mientras iba caminando sonrió muy picaronamente y pensaba "_sea lo que sea esta chica sí que es muy hermosa, parece todo un ángel"._

Mina y Serena cansadas de correr en el Centro Comercial, se sientan en una banca… - ya no aguanto más estoy seca, necesito algo de tomar decía Serena.

Mina le pregunta a Serena – te diste cuenta del chico, esta todo un papasote sí que esta para comérselo a besos mua mua mua…. Jajajaja

Hay Mina para mí no, ese arrogante después de lo que me boto mi helado querías que me fije como estaba… ashhhh olvídalo señorita que con esa clase de tipos yo no me las juego, pero Serena en sus pensamientos se decía _"pues si Mina tienes razón esta guapísimo parecía un príncipe de un cuento encantado"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por su apoyo… esta es mi primera historia que hago… espero que les guste… un fuerte abrazo**

**Por supuesto me gustaría, sugerencias, criticas para poder mejorar y continuar con la historia… les dejos y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**CAPITULO DOS**

En Tokyo City Hall, una señorita de cabello corto, castaño, no pasaba de los 25 años, con mucho respeto se pone de pie en el momento que lo ve entrar a su jefe… Señor Darien Chiba, muy buenos días que gusto volverle a ver… Darién con un movimiento de cabeza – como estas Molly, que tal, te veo muy bien, que la recepción, ya no vienes esos clientes gruñones, que tanto te molestan –

Muchas gracias, todo en orden aquí en recepción, y ya no molestan esos clientes desde el día que les puso un estate quieto…le decía Molly con una sonrisa, mientras le acompañaba al ascensor… - Gracias Molly por a información - cuando se abre las puertas, Molly se da cuenta de la mancha que tenía en su gabardina, y le dice –disculpe señor que le ocurrió –

Nada en especial Molly, solo me arrime, por ahí, no me di cuenta y me ensucie…

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Darién al momento de estar dentro del ascensor aplasto el último botón que llevaba al piso # 39

Al momento de abrirse las puertas del ascensor, la secretaria logra visualizar y con solemnidad lo saluda a su jefe, al momento de entrar a la oficina… - Señor Darién bueno días, que gusto volver a verlo… - muchas gracias Berjerai, te veo muy bien – Gracias Señor.

Berjerai pasa a mis despacho y tráeme todos los pendientes que tengamos que resolverlos… - si señor – antes que te vayas por favor tráeme una taza de café, ya sabes cómo me gusta, Darien le dice de una manera muy amablemente. Y de esta manera su secretaria sale de su oficina.

Darien Chiba un hombre respetado por todos sus empleado, ninguno lo temía, a pesar de tener unas expresión muy seria, al contrario era muy querido por todos, un buen jefe, además un hombre muy guapo, su piel de color canela, sus ojos azul oscuro, como el color del océano, su cabellera negra como el azabache, su cuerpo muy esculpido, a donde iba siempre llamaba la atención de las mujeres, verdaderamente todo un adonis.

Darién se convirtió en un empresario muy reconocido, administra uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokyo, su padre siempre quiso que sea doctor y después ocupe su lugar como director en el hospital pero él prefirió manejar el hospital en la parte administrativa, su vida siempre fue los negocios.

Después de un tiempo, su secretaria Berjerai viene con la taza de café en su mano – Señor permiso, aquí le traigo su café, como a usted le gusta, café muy cargado, con un poco de azúcar y no muy caliente… - Darién se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sillones de terciopelo, admirando la gran ciudad de Tokio desde sus ventanales de su oficina – Oh, pasa Berjerai gracias, toma asiento, cuéntame que novedades existen en el hospital.

Berjerai toma asiento y comienza a entregarles unos documento que ya tenía preparados, eran informes sobre el Hospital Tokyo de Cristal, datos en la contabilidad, los ingresos y los egresos, los últimos arreglos que se han hecho en el hospital, nuevas contrataciones de personal para las diferentes áreas tanto administrativas como en las especialidades médicas… - Por cierto Señor este año se recibirán a un grupo de pasantes de la Universidad de Tokio, en las diferentes áreas médicas, especialmente en el área de pediatría y ginecología… - Enserio, eso no me ha comunicado mi padre, si tú lo sabias porque no me informaste para que regrese lo más pronto posible… - El señor Artemis nos indicó que no le molestáramos con la información, ya que deseaba que usted descansara en sus vacaciones, ya conoce como es su padre – por supuesto que conozco a mi padre, y me imagino que ha de ver estado al tanto como director y en la administración, sí que no cambia – Darién sonreí solo en pensar en su padre… - en eso tiene razón el Señor Artemis en que descansara, desde que se construyó el hospital se ha dedicado a la administración y con su esfuerzo ha logrado que sea una de las mejores no solo de la ciudad sino del país, le decía Berjerai con mucho respeto.

- jajajajajaja, sabes Berjerai me siento muy aludido con tu comentario, pero bueno pongámonos a trabajar, déjame estos informes para revisarlos y de las pasantes avísame cuando será la incorporación al hospital… - sí señor, con su permiso me retiro.

El día paso volando, cuando Darién se proponía salir de la oficina, para ir a su casa y volver a ver a su familia después de un tiempo de buenas vacaciones, entraba a su despacho su mejor amigo de la infancia, Andrew Furuhata, - Buenas noches el gran empresario Señor Darién Endymion Chiba, que gusto volverlo a ver – Darién al reconocer la voz, se pone de pie – Como esta, Doctor Furuhata, lo mismo digo, que gusto volverlo a ver… - al terminar el saludo Darién, los dos se echan a reír – Hola Darién me gusto volverte a ver, se ve que te has rejuvenecido, creo que en tus vacaciones conquistaste a muchas chicas, pobres inocentes no saben en qué manos han caído… jajaja – Hay Andrew tu sí que no cambias, continuas con tus ocurrencias, en verdad ya los extrañaba y pues en , aunque tú no lo creas esta vez si estas si fueron vacaciones de descanso, eso sí hice grandes amistades, lo que si hice fue conseguirte una pareja para ti, es hermosa, tiene los ojos verdes, su cabello es castaño, le encanta cocinar, creo que no me equivoco pero es justamente para tu talla, amigo en verdad me asustas cada vez eres más extrovertido y deberías asentar cabeza… - Waaaoooo… que paso en esas vacaciones que te han cambiado, no sé pero yo exijo a ese Darién extrovertido, no te reconozco, ósea tu hablándome de asentar cabeza eso me sorprende, amigo… - no es para tanto Andrew no exageres, y para tu información no pasó nada, mejor si continuamos nuestra conversación tomando un vino…. – Me parece una buena idea Darién, así te comento, es que necesito un consejo tuyo, en verdad lo necesito… - muy bien, entonces que esperamos.

Antes de salir, su secretaria Berjerai entra, - toc, toc, permiso, buenas noches Doctor Furuhata – Andrew con un movimiento de cabeza – Buenas noches señorita.

Berjerai vuelve su mirada para Darién – Señor me retiro, necesita algo antes de salir… - Tranquila Berjerai puedes irte no más, mañana nos vemos, iras con cuidado… - Gracias Señor… Adiós Doctor Furuhata – Buenas noches señorita.

Berjerai se va, así que Darién se propone coger su maletín, y se pone su abrigo, al darse la vuelta, Andrew se da cuenta de la mancha en su gabardina, - oye Darién que te paso ahí – le señala la mancha de helado – Ah no pasó nada, no es de importancia, una chiquilla me lanzo su helad y por botarle, realmente no fue a propósito – mientras lo decía, comenzó a sonreír - Uyyy Darién me asusta tu sonrisita, creo que no fue una chiquilla la que te hizo eso… - si Andrew fue una muchachita muy berrinchosa, a propósito, que te parece si nos vamos – ok vamos Darién..

Mientras salían de la oficina, Darién comenzó a pensar en la muchachita de la mañana "_no es cualquier muchachita, tienes razón Andrew, ella es mi muchachita y mi ángel, realmente no sé si lo volveré a ver, espero que sí, sus ojos azules como el cielo ni su mirada lo olvidare_".


End file.
